bizzaro world
by threedaysgrace4ever
Summary: what if all the bosses (including the ones you could hack in) were the racers and vice versa (T.T. still romes around he is nutural in my opinion)


Disclaimer: I don't own Diddy Kong Racing.

what if the racers were the bosses and the bosses the racers?

As the opening cut scene began Smoky the dragon guy was driving around in his car when he bumped into Wizpig when he said.

"What can I do for you." he replies.

"Change my vehicle to plane." Smokey flies into Dino Domain. T.T. there walking around he immediately flies into ancient lake. Bubbler the octopus, Tricky the triceratops, Bluey the Walrus all lined up at the starting line. As T.T. says go. Tricky is off he got a blue boost, he got a missile power up, then a heart seeker, as he makes a turn Blubber passes him. Tricky shoots Bubbler but Smokey comes up from behind and lands a nice first place. Wizpig comes flying in on his cape saying

"This is for you." he hands Smokey a balloon. Smokey goes onto the next level. Everyone lines up pterodactyl joins in. Smokey starts off with a blue head start, as the race starts, Smokey says.

"I will win." so he goes a gets a boost and the boost is green and he's far ahead of everyone else. So he decide to mess around a bit and he goes and he ends up passing everyone else and he wins the race.

He gets to the last level in Dino Domain and the boss opens up but he decides before the boss he to play the mini game. So he goes into Ancient Lake and gets the key, then plays the mini game. He wins and Wizpig comes in and says.

"You've got a piece of the T.T. Amulet." he goes into the boss door and the boss is Tiptop. Tiptop says.

"You can't beat me." and then T.T says.

"Get ready go!" Smokey has a bit of trouble because he can't get the blue boost. So he decides to restart the race. So he gets a blue boost and he crashes into a wall. So he asks tiptop if they can restart the race and start again. So he says.

"Okay but this is your last chance." so they start and Smokey gets a blue boost and he ends up winning! Tiptop says.

"Now try my new challenge." So smokey goes to Ancient Lake ant thinks to himself _why are all those silver coins around there_, he says.

"But whatever." then he starts the race collecting silver coins then thinks_. Boy I'm rich. _He also thinks.

"I'm so hungry right now." so he goes and he collects some bananas and says.

"After the race I'm going to have such a good lunch." so he finishes it in first place of course with all the silver coins and goes of Dino domain to eat all of his bananas and spend all his silver coins. He ends up buying five sandwiches for five silver coins, two candy bars and two large sodas and a pizza. He says to himself. _Um that was all good now to finish the rest of the challenges and beat tiptop. _So as he's finishing up the last race before beating tiptop right as he's about to cross the finish line, Tricky shoots him. And then Tricky ends up winning. So he thinks_ oh crap I have to do that oh no. _So this time as he's going through he makes sure to keep heat seekers at hand. So he's on his third lap when Bubbler goes in front him in Smokey's head he thinks_ Boy I'm going to shoot him and I'm going to take the lead and finish in first. _So Smokey shoots Bubbler and does everything that he thought he would do. He takes the lead and finishes in first place. So he goes to verse Tiptop again when all the sudden Wizpig says.

"I challenge you to a race." So Smokey accepts it and ends up winning, so he goes to verse Tiptop again. Tiptop says.

"Well well if it isn't you. Well let's get right to it shall we?" they start the race. Smokey gets a blue boost in the beginning. He also picks up a heat seeker, he precedes to shoot tiptop when all of the sudden a blue balloon appears. He thinks _what a balloon during on the track? _ So he pops it and then he gets a sudden boost but he thinks _That was weird considering boost just come as an upgrade on the track. _Anyway Smokey ends up winning and Tiptop says.

"Well done you've earned a piece of the Taj amulet." Smokey thinks_ I don't get any money? _And then Tiptop says says.

"Now try the trophy race if you win you get a cool trophy." Smokey precedes to go the trophy race when he thinks. _Oh I forgot to deposit all my silver coins _so he does that. So he goes to Wizpig and says.

"Will you hold on to all my silver coins for me right now?" Wizpig says.

"Sure, now here's a debit card." so Smokey goes to the trophy race box office and says.

"One trophy race entrance ? " the box office worker said.

"yes" said Smokey

"Ten silver coins please." the box office worker said.

_ "_Okay." Smokey said. "Here's my debit card." the box office said.

"Pen number." he types in his pin number. "Okay we'll sign you up." the box office worker said.

"Oh boy this is so exciting." he reads a sign that says

WINNER OF TROPHY RACE GETS A TROPHY AND TEN THOUSAND SILVER COINS

Smokey immediately goes to the trophy race. Round 1 Ancient Lake Smokey gets a good boost, since the tracks are short in this trophy race Smokey should be able to win it. As the trophy race goes on the final round come up. Smokey think _Oh boy time to win. _The trophy race finishes Smokey had placed first. Wizpig comes in says.

"Well done Smokey you've won 10,000 silver coins and this lovely trophy." Smokey thinks to himself _I'll go to the bank and deposit my winnings._


End file.
